Nadia bought a new pair of gloves at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of gloves was $$84$, how much did Nadia pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$84$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$84$ $ = $ $$29.40$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Nadia paid. $$84$ $-$ $$29.40$ $ = $ $$54.60$ Nadia paid $$54.60$ for the pair of gloves.